Industry
The Industry is located between the Pure in the center and the Military on the edge of the city. The Industry is composed only of factories. No housing or accommodation. These factories are impressive, they are made of stone and metal with large gears protruding from the walls. The Industry has 50,000 workers, all of whom live and sleep in the factory in which they are assigned. There are 4 types of factories: ' ' * Food factories that produce food (transforming the basic resource into something edible) * Metallurgical factories manufacture swords and pistols for the army but also all kinds of metal parts (to repair machines, blades for workers in the production area...) and also larger parts used for infrastructure construction. * Clothing factories manufacture the majority of the clothing worn by the city's inhabitants. * Sawmills make paper and transform wood into furniture or other useful objects. ' ' Each factory has a fairly distributed number of workers, i.e. 12,500 workers per type of factory. A factory never stops working, rounds are made between the workers. Day work is done from 8am to 8pm and night work from 8pm to 8am the next day. A break takes place at 1pm for the day and 1am for the night. This break lasts 1 hour. The workers also work on weekends Dormitory and reproduction: All the workers sleep in their respective factories. The dormitories are mixed and the reproduction is done in consenting ways but in the dormitory, i. e. in public view, because it would take too much space to build special rooms for it. Birth: Births take place in nurseries (one per factory). Only women have access to it. Once the baby is born, the women leave the nursery and return to work. The name of the child is chosen by the midwives, this avoids any recognition of the child by a mother when the latter works (family ties are prohibited, this would reduce the performance of the workers and therefore reduce production). The newborn will be raised by midwives from birth until the age of 8, when he or she will start working. After the child's birth, the woman returns to work in another factory to sever any emotional ties with the child's father. It is, therefore, possible that a woman is several children but not from the same father. Alchemist : The alchemists are the most intelligent between workers. They create medicine to increase women fertility (We don’t know if it is useful or not). These medicines are made of gingembre and other plant that the ressources zone bring to the alchemists. Medicines are like pills that you mix with your food. This medicine is only made for women. Resting rooms : Big rooms, with only tables and benches. The food is served by other workers in equal part. Education : Children are educated by the nurses until they are in age to work. This is a basic education (learn how to talk, to eat properly etc…) until they are 3 then, they learn how to work and use machines for their factories. The education is very strict and made to brainwash the pupils and so to avoid any type of revolt. Old-advisor : The first advisor, chosen by the god himself, died of old age and Philéas took his place. Food : Workers eat what they produce i.e. soups made of animal meats and vegetables. Disease : Workers don’t suffer of any disease due to the high temperature in the working place. Sacrifices : Like everyone in the city, everyone who is 30 years old is eligible for the sacrifices. They have to wear special clothes for the ritual. People who are not 30 years old also attend to the ceremony but they have to wear other special clothes to mark the difference between them and the sacrificed. This is the only day that the factories are off. Wounds : Workers can be wounded by using machines or with manual work . If so, alchemists take them into their laboratories to heal the wound with bandages. If the wound is too